La cosa del laberinto subterraneo
by Patri13
Summary: Esta es una de mis primeras historias, espero que os guste. No va precisamente de labors, pero creo k os gustará. Trata de una aventura de los integrantes de la segunda división. NoaXAsuma4ever! Dejadme reviews para saber si hos ha gustado o no, plis!
1. Parte 1

_**Patlabor: The Mobile Police**_

**La cosa del laberinto subterraneo - part. 1**

Era un dia normal en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, o al menos, eso parecía...

-SERÁS LADRÓN !

Todos se alertaron al oír eso y fueron, tanto mecánicos como pilotos, hacia el lugar de donde venía ese grito... Hiromi tenía a Cubo "un mecánico" cogido por la espalda para que no se pelease con Ito "otro mecánico".

Shije: Que ocurre aquí?! Cubo, has empezado tu, no?

Cubo: Ese apestoso gato se ha comido todo el pescado seco que había preparado!

Ito: Que has dicho? No permitiré que acuses a mi Kumiko, él no ha sido!

Shije: Tu callate, Ito! De que cantidad estamos hablando?

Cubo: Pues 3 trablas de secado... 240 piezas!

Noa: 240 piezas?!

Ito: Ja, ja, ja! Eso es completamente imposible! No existe ningún gato en el mundo capaz de comerse tal cantidad, tontaina!

Cubo: También es posible que los haya enterrado.

Shije: Eso solo lo hacen los perros así que no creo que...

Ito: Además, todos estamos tan cansados de tu pescado seco que hasta las gaviotas lo tienen aborrecido!!

Cubo: Que has dicho?!!

Jefe Sakaki: Esta es la causa? Dijo enseñando un pescado.- No me extraña. Se nota que manejas muy bien el cuchillo.

Cubo: Requeire práctica!

Jefe Sakaki: Y que haroma...

Cubo: Se ha dado cuenta. Hay que dejarlo almacenar medio dia en una salsa secreta echa de tripas de pescado. Vaya, sabía que usted era diferente... Los trabajadores como usted y como yo nos entendemos... si nos compenetramos, mmm, le adoro!!!

Jefe Sakaki: Idiota!

Cubo: Ein?

Jefe Sakaki: Deja de decir tonterías y tómate más enserio tu trabajo de mecánico! Y tu, Ito; a ti quien te ha dado permiso para traer a una mascota al trabajo?

Ito: No, es que...

Jefe Sakaki: Si teneis pescado para ponerlo a secar o para darselo a los gatos no hace falta que vayais a pescar. Los recibos de gasolina de las lanchas rapidas son muy elevados. Prohibido pescar hasta que yo lo diga!

Shije: Ya, pero jefe!

Jefe Sakaki: Silecnio! Está prohibido por que yo lo digo! Shije, encargate del resto!

Shije: ... sí ... Independientemente de los cargos, el reglamento prohibe peleas entre los miembros del equipo por lo tanto, Ito y Cubo se encargarán de limpiar los lavabos durante 2 semanas! Eso es todo!

Unos minutos después, en la oficina de la segunda sección...

Noa: No se pero... no creeís que últimamente ocurren cosas muy extrañas?

Asuma: Como que?

Noa: No estoy muy segura pero yo diría que aquí habían cosas que ya no estan. Aunque puede que me falle la memoria...

Asuma: Ahora que lo pienso, ayer tube una discursión por que mis conserbas habían desaparecido...

Kumagami: Y recordaís el alboroto que armo el capitán por que su preciado whisky había desaparecido? Creo que fue hace 2 o 3 días...

Shije: Cual? Aquel que le regalaron en fin de año, los de Hatchioshi?

Kumagami: Si, ese es.

Noa: Aquí nunca viene nadie de fuera así que me pareció una tontería contarlo, pero... a mi también me ha pasado...

Shije: También te ha desaparecido algo?

Noa: Sí. Unas chocolatinas y unas galletas que tenía de reserva, ya se que no son gran cosa pero creía que se las había comido Asuma.

Asuma: Oye!

En ese momento Hiromi abrió la puerta de golpe...

Noa: Que te pasa Hiromi?

Hiromi: Turu... Turuleta...

Asuma: Turuleta? No es una de tus gallinas?

Hiromi: Si... Corred venid!

Bajaron todos corriendo hacia el corral...

Hiromi: Estoy seguro de que ayer por la noche aun estaban pero hoy he venido a darles de comer y...

Asuma: Un perro salvaje?

Shije: O el gato de Ito...

Otah: Esto pasa de ser una simple broma a una travesura.

Noa: Pero la verja no esta rota y tampoco hay ningun agujero... Hiromi empezó a llorar.- Hi-Hi-Hiromi...

Kumagami: Tanto de si se trata de alguno de nosotros como si se trata de alguien de fuera, esta claro de que aquí se ha cometido un delito muy grave, pero no podemos abrir una investigación si...

Otah: A partir de esta noche patrullaremos armados!

Asuma: Tal vez sea la única opción...

Noa: Escuchad. No es tan sencillo, deberíamos avisar al capitán por si aun caso.

En el despacho del capitán...

C. Gotoh: mmm... Por mi deacuerdo.

Una vez llegada la noche, a Shije le tocaba la primera guardia. Llevaba una linterna, un silvato y a Windtam "un perro" consigo... Entonces el perro empezó a gruñir cerca de donde estaba el huerto de Hiromi.

Shije: Eh? Que te ocurre chico? Es que hay alguien? Entonces apunto con la linterna hacia allí.- Hay alguien? Quien esta haí?!

Una silueta misteriosa salió corriendo del huerto rompiendo el impermiable y se adentró en un una espécie de vegetación que había cerca de allí, llevandose consigo unos cuantos tomates...

Shije: Eh, tú! Alto ahí! Shije silvó con el silvato alertando a todo el edifició mietnras que soltaba a Windtam para que fuese tras él. Todos llegaron enseguida y fueron tambien tras él. Los mecánicos llevaban cuhillos, palos, bates, escobas y cosas así, pero, claro, entre tantos había Otah, con su peazo rifle-bazoka. Noa y Asuma iban desarmados pero eran los que más corrian así que iban los priemros "después de Windtam, claro". Llegaron al final de la vegetación y al borde de la bahía de Tokio. La vegetación acababa muy cerca de la bahía, así que casi de caen al agua. Los 2 se asomaron al agua, por que, claro, no podria haber desaparecido así, de repente, no?

Los 2 se acercaron al agua, confusos. Miraban el agua intentando descubrir que se había echo de ese hombre. Pero poco antes de que llegasen los demás, alguien empujó a Noa hacía el agua, pero antes de caer se dió contra el vorde de hormigon y quedó inconsciente. Asuma reaccionó rápido y se lanzó al agua a por Noa, la cual se habia undido. La pudo coger rápido y salió del agua. Los otros ya estaban allí, así que ayudaron a Asuma a subir a Noa a tierra firme...

Kumagami: Noa! Se agachó y la cagió con cuidado.- Noa, vamos despierta, vamos... Noa...

Otah: Déjame a mi! Yo a esa la despierto en un momento. Dijo acercandose a ella. Pero solo al dar un paso Hiromi lo inmobilizó.- Otah pero en que piensas!

Shinshi se agachó al lado de Noa, rozandole la cabeza un poco.- Pero que estas ciego o que te pasa?! Que no ves que tiene una herida en la cabeza! Suerte de que no se la ha abierto...

Kumagami se acercó al pecho de Noa.- Las pulsaciones son estables y la respiración también. Parece que solo ha perdido el conocimiento...

Asuma: Uff... Que suerte...

Kumagami: Y todo grácias a tu rápida intervención, Asuma...

Asuma: No, yo solo... Asuma se sonrojó un poco. Unos segundos después, Noa de se despertó...

Noa: Huh... Kumagami...

Kumagami: Ya te has despertado. Eso es una buena señal.

Noa: Asuma, grácias por salvarme... pero, y el ladrón?

Asuma: Traquila, se ha escapado pero lo importante es que estas bien.

Noa: Grácias.

Kumagami: Voy a acompañar a Noa a la enfermeria para curarle la herida.

Asuma: Deacuerdo.

Shije: Bueno, despues de todo no ha ido tan mal... pero que ha pasado Asuma?

Asuma: Pues, la verdad, no tengo ni idea... Estabamos mirando el agua y de repente Noa cayó pero me dió la impresión de que no caía si no que alguien la empujaba hacia el agua. Seguaremetne sería el ladrón. Estariamos cerca de donde estaba y nos atacó, o eso creo yo.

Ito: Shije, corre, ven a ver esto!

Shije: Voy!

Ito: Mira, esto era del ladrón. Se lo arrancó Windtam en la persecución.

Shije: Es un trozo de su chaqueta, no?

Ito: Supongo que sí.

A la mañana siguiente, a Noa ya solo le quedaba un chichón. Noa, Asuma, Kumagami, Otah, Shinshi, Hiromi y Windtam fueron al huerto para buscar más pruevas...

Asuma: Estas segura de que ya estas bien?

Noa: Que sí pesado.

En ese momento, Windtam ladró. Había encontrado una espécie de entrada subterranea. Todos ellos más el jefe Sakaki y los mecánicos, fueron a ver la entrada subterranea. Sakaki fue a hablar con Gotoh y Nagumo...

Gotoh: Un pase subterraneo? No sabia que existiese uno por aquí.

Jefe Sakaki: Si, son los conductos que transportaban la basura al vertedero durante la construcción de las instalaciones; mucho antes de la inaguración de la segunda sección. La mayoria fueron abandonados concidiendo con la finalización de las obras. Debajo de estas tierras aun se mantiene intacta la red de alcantarillado, un gran laberinto de conductos que se entrecruzan.

Nagumo: Y usted como lo sabe, jefe Sakaki?

Jefe Sakaki: Hace algun tiempo llegó a mi oídos una historia de un grupo de hombres que murió trabajando en uno de esos conductos y que al no encontrarlos, los dejaron abandonados allí dentro. O eso es lo que decía el rumor...

Gotoh: Que história más espantosa...

Jefe Sakaki: Si... Y tengo un mal presentimiento... Cerraron la tapa por algun motivo y no creo que sea buena idea abrirla de nuevo...

Gotoh: Podriamos sellarla con cemento o...

Nagumo: Un momento, aunque este fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, y aunque solo hayan robado productos comestibles, ha ocurrido dentro de un terreno de la policia, y eso no lo podemos permitir ni quedarnos de brazos cruzados...

Gotoh: Aun así...

Un rato después... junto a la entrada del alcantarillado...

C.Gotoh: El caso esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción y deberiamos comunicarlo a la central, por otra parte, nosotros también somos policias y se trata de un recinto policial. Así que he decidido hacernos cargo del caso y atrapar al sospechoso. Mi más sincero agradecimiento a los 2 valientes que se han presentado voluntarios para realizar tan ardua misión.

Shinshi: Por que me tiene que pasar todo a mi... Dijo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Otah: Cállate! Nos hemos presentado voluntarios para acabar con ese bastardo y no para lloriquear!

Asuma: Que suerte que tiene la capitana Nagumo, siempre nos toca pringar a nostoros.

Noa: Ya... pero tampoco había niguna alternativa, resulta que hoy, la primera sección está de guardia, además, Otah está entusiasmadisimo y Shinshi,- A Noa se le cayó una gota.- Bueno, mas o menos. Pero podria haber sido peor...

Asuma: Peor?

Noa: Si, nos podria haber echo bajar a los 6.

Asuma se le cayó una gota.- Cierto...

Los mecanicos destaparon la entrada y Otah y Shinshi, se sujetaron a una cuerda y haciendo rapel bajaron hasta que llegaron al fondo de el alcantarillado... Mientras, en la sala de guardia, montaron un "chiringito" de cables, botones y chismes raros que tenian para seguir los movimientos de Otah y Shinshi...

C.Gotoh: Crees que funcionará? Dijo poniendose unos cascos para comunicarse con los 2 valientes.

Shije: Como que todo ha sido muy repentino no he tenido tiempo de montar un plano de aquella época así que he inventado lo seguiente: en esta pantalla gigante se marcarán los pasos de Otah y Shinshi. Dijo mientras se ponía unos cascos.

C.Gotoh: Crees que dará a basto?

Shije: Eso espero... Bueno, lo enciendo.

C.Gotoh: Sí... Haber, provando, provando. Aquí águila, podeís oírme?

Otah: Aquí trebor, alto y claro.

C.Gotoh: Esta es una misión de reconocimiento. Solo teneís que explorar e encontrar al sospecho. Si veeis algo raro volved a la entrada y hos subiremos. Informad de cada paso, entendido? Cambio.

Otah: Entendido. Cambio y corto.

Otah y Shinshi fueron abanzando hasta que...

Shinshi: O-Otah, ha-ha-has oido e-eso?

Otah: El que? Yo no oigo nada!

En ese momento salió algo del agua.

Otah & Shinshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

C.Gotoh: Otah! Shinshi! Que ocurre! Responded!

Shje: Hemos perdido la señal del transmisor! No les localizo!

**Continuará...**


	2. Parte 2

_**Patlabor: The Mobile Police**_

**La cosa del laberinto subterraneo - part. 2**

Unos pocos minutos después...

Noa: Supongo que ahora ya no puede ser peor...

Asuma: Y por que nos hace bajar a nosotros!

Kumagami: No te quejes tanto. Esto es una operación de rescate, así quen o creo que estemos durante mucho tiempo allí abajo.

Hiromi: Pero no sabemos que les ha pasado a Otah y a Shinshi allí abajo. Y si también nos pasa a nosotros?

Kumagami: No lo creo, porque esta vez nosotros nos llevamos un detector de movimiento. Detecta a algo o alguien en un radio de 50 metros así que no te preocupes.

Hiromi: Ya pero...

En ese momento el capitán Gotoh interrumpió.- Escuchad. No sabemos que ha pasado ahí dentro, así que andad con cuidado e ir con mil ojos. Disparad con todo el armamento si es necesario. Si teneis que huir, huid como condenados y voloved aquí, entendido?

Todos: Sí!

C.Gotoh: Alguna pregunta?

Noa: Sí! Si por lo que sea tenemos dificultades y no podemos comunicarnos, que hacemos?

C.Gotoh: Pues intentar encontrar la salida y rezar.

A Noa se le cayó una gotita.- Entendido...

Utilizaron el mismo metodo que con Otah y Shinshi para bajar al terraplen. Una vez abajo, encendieron el detector de movimiento, la radio y el transmisor. Fueron abanzando poco a poco por los conductos entrecruzados durnte unos 20 minutos... pero entonces el detector de movimiento, reaccionó...

Kumagami: Atención! Algo se hacerca a toda prisa hacia aquí!

Asuma: Noa prepara el rifle!

Noa: Sí!

Hiromi: Ay Diós...

Los 4 estaban con algo de miedo en el cuerpo. Esperaron unos pocos segundos y vieron que ese "algo" eran un monton de ratas que corrian en una misma dirección. Kumagami se desmayó al instante pero, por suerte, Hiromi la cogió al vuelo. Noa estubo a punto de gritar del susto pero Asuma le tapó la boca. Pasaron las ratas a toda prisa, como si ellos no existieran. En cuanto pasaron todas esas ratas, Asuma soltó a Noa y se apoyó en la pared...

Asuma: Menudo susto, creía que me moría...

Noa: Sí...

Asuma: mmm... En ese momento la pared se derrumbó y Asuma se cayó para atrás, pero le dió tiempo a Noa a cogerlo, pero ella también se iba para abajo así que Hiromi cogió a Noa del brazo pero el tambien cayó. Vamos, efecto dominó "más o menos".

Asuma: Ay, ay, ay, ay... que daño! Noa, estas viva?

Noa: Más o menos... y tu como estas, Hiromi?

Hiromi: Estoy debajo de vosotros. Kumagami también está bien pero se ha desmayado.

Asuma: En estas circunstancias estará mejor así... Noa, enciende la linterna.

Noa: La he perdido en cunato nos hemos caído.

Asuma: No teníamos bengalas de emergencia? Úsalas.

Noa: Haber... aquí. Noa encendio la bengala y vieron un motnón de gatos. Ahora comprendian como habían desaparecido las 240 de pescado seco que había preparado Cubo. Los gatos se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Asuma empezó a disparar a lo loco, Noa no disparo ni una sola bala y Hiromi estaba en pleno combate a "wantazos" contra los gatos que se abalanzaban hacia él y Kumagami, la cual seguia insconsciente... En cuanto consiguieron salir de esa situación algo irreal, continuaron adelante, pero, con algun que otro problema...

Asuma: Haber, recuento del equipo, o lo que queda de él... Noa, empieza tú.

Noa: Pues, 2 cartuchos para la M-38, 2 bengalas y 3 caramelos.

Hiromi: Con todo el ajetreo he perdido la mochila, no tengo nada...

Asuma: A mi me queda 1 cartucho y esta linterna... "suspiro" En fin, 2 escopetas y tan solo 3 cartuchos... Estamos completamente perdidos...

Noa: Esto es bastante preocupante...

Asuma: Sí... Y también he perdido la radio y no podemos comunicarnos con la superficie...

Noa: Vaya... 2 segundos después, se paró en seco.- ¡¿¿¿ QUE !

Asuma: Y además eso no es todo, hemos perdido el transmisor, así que...

Noa: Y ahora como vamos a salir de aquí?!!

Asuma: Te lo estoy diciendo, estamos perdidos.

Noa: Que debemos hacer?!

Asuma: Que crees que deberíamos hacer?

Noa: Y como quieres que yo lo sepa!

Asuma se dio la vuelta de golpe.- Si tu no lo sabes por que lo tengo que saber yo!

Noa: Esta bien, lo siento, pero hacia donde se supone que debemos ir?

Asuma: A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea...

A Noa se le cayó el álma a los pies. Asuma se apoyó en la pared, pero esta vez no se cayó. Poco después.- Oye, Asuma...

Asuma: Que...

Noa: Las ratas de antes...

Asuma: Que pasa con las ratas...

Noa: No te pareció extraño?

Asuma: No... el que...

Noa: Pues, han pasado de largo ocmo si nada, como si nosotros no existieramos. No se, parecía como si, como si algo las estubiera persiguiendo...

Asuma: Persiguiendo? Quien demonios querria perseguir a esas ratas monstruosas?

Noa: Je, je; sabes que? -En ese momento se oyó algo.

Asuma: Sht!

Noa: Eh?

Asuma: No lo oyes?

Noa: No, el que?

Asuma: Atiende...

Nos: Sí, ahora sí...

Los 2 cogieron sus M-38. A lo lejos, se veía una silueta, algo rara, la verdad, pero igualmente ellos 2 estaban con "algo" de miedo. La silueta misteriosa se iba hacercando cada vez más y más... Noa ya no podia aguantarse y empezó a temblar un poco. Ya casi tenian la silueta a tocar cuando vieron que esa silueta tan misteriosa y escalofriante eran Ohta y Shinshi. La veían rara por que Shinshi llevaba a Ohta cogido del brazo por que se había desmayado.

Asuma & Noa: Shinshi?!

Shinshi: Ein? A-Asuma!!!!! Noa!!!!!! AMIGOS! Dijo mientras se les tiraba a los brazos lanzando a Ohta.- Diós mío, que miedo, he pasado tanto miedo...

Asuma: Tra-tranquilo Shinshi, cuentanos, que hos ha pasado?

Shinshi: Snif... Un cocodrilo... UN COCODRILO ASÍ DE GRANDE! Dijo haciendo gestos con las manos. Pero en ese momento Asuma y Noa tuvieron oportunidad de verlo en persona por que se les apareció justo detrás suyo, abalanzandose sobre ellos, pero les dió tiempo a salir por patas. Shinshi se desmayó también así que ya tenemos a Noa, con los 3 caramelos, a Asuma, con 1 miserable cartucho y a Hiromi cargado con Kumagami, Ohta y Shinshi corriendo como condenados. ¡Que cruz! Corrieron como locos durante unos 10 minutos más o menos, hasta que llegaron a una sala con puerta muy resistente; así que ya no corrian peligro del cocodrilo "por ahora".

Asuma: Ufff... Por fin... podemos...respirar...tranquilos...

Noa: ... creía... que no... llegariamos... a... algun... lugar... seguro...

Entonces Asuma se giró.- Wau! Mirad todo esto! Dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesa con un pollo frito en el centro. Le dió un mordisco y entonces Hiromi vió que en una pata llevaba una anilla.- Turu... TURULETA! Se fue corriendo hacia la mesa y le quito al pollo de la boca a Asuma.- Pobrecita mía! Pero que te han echo!!! Unos segundos después, se despertaron Ohta y Shinshi...

Ohta: Donde demonios estamos?!

Noa: Mirad, este es el whisky del capitán. Lo veis? pone GOTOH escrito. Será tacaño...

Shinshi: Aquí hay bastantes cosas que me suenan de haberlas visto antes...

Asuma: Parece ser que este es el escondite del ladrón.

Ohta: Pues para sar un bulgar ladrón lleva un estilo de vida muy lujoso!

Entonces se abrió la puerta. Era el ladrón. En cuanto los vió echó a correr; y los demás, pues claro, detrás...

Asuma: A por él! Dijo mientras echaba a correr.

Shinshi: Eh, tu! Espera!

Ohta: No hullas maldito cobarde! Y Acto seguido todos se pusieron a correr de nuevo tras él.

Pero... entonces Hiromi, cargado con Kumagami de nuevo y medio llorando, le dió un toquecito a Shinshi, el cual se giró y... SORPRESA! El cocodrilo otra vez! Shinshi paso el toque a Ohta, el cual también se giró y al ver el regalo apretó el paso casi adelantando a Noa. Ohta le dió un toque a Noa; ella también apretó el paso, pero de tal forma que adelantó a Asuma, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que el cocodrilo pillase antes a Asuma que a ella. Asuma se extrañó de la manera en que corria Noa así que se giró y vió a ese pedazo de bicho pisandoles los talones a los 6 (bueno, a los 5 por que Kumagami seguía feliz en su sueño). Los 5 corrian de tal forma que adelantaron en menos de 3 segundos al ladrón, lo que izo que él, también se girara y vamos si apretó el paso que los adelantó a todos en 0'2 segundos. Al final teniamos a los 6 "frikis" corriendo como avestruzes por el alcantarillado y al cocodrilo detrás. Estaban ya casi en la salida, hasta se podia ver la luz del sol pero, Asuma, en el último momento tropezó y se cayó. Todos salieron del terraplen a toda prisa menos Noa, que se detubo para ayudar a Asuma, pero Hiromi, como iba el último, pudo coger a Noa antes de que se acercara lo suficiente a Asuma para ayudarle.

Hiromi: No puedes Noa! O si no también te atrapará a ti! Dijo cogiendola.

Noa: No! Espera Hiromi! Tenemos que ayudar a Asuma!

Hiromi: No puedes! Entonces aceleró el paso y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

Noa: No Hiromi! Sueltame! Asuma!!!

Asuma intentó incorporarse pero el cocodrilo llegó antes. Lo mordió por la pierna y se lo llevó para adentro.

Asuma: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Noa: NO! ASUMA! Gritó con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos. Todos se quedaron helados de pies a cabeza.

Unos segundos después...

Hiromi: Noa, en la situación que estabamos no podíamos hacer nada...

Noa: Eso no es cierto! Podiamos haber parado y haberle ayudado!!! Dijo empezando a llorar.

Ohta: Izumi! Hiromi tiene razón! Deja de lloriquear que para acabar con ese Shinohara hace falta más de un simple cocodrilo de pacotilla!

Shinshi: Y por eso corrias tanto, no? A Ohta se le cayó una gota.

Kumagami ya se había despertado por fin.- Siento haber sido inútil en toda la expedición, pero ahora lo que tendriamos que hacer sería ir al recinto de la segunda sección por que seguro que nos estan buscando.

Shinshi: Es cierto Noa, será mejor que vayamos. Seguro que Asuma esta bien...

Noa estubo unos segundos en silencio.- Iremos a la central, cojeremos provisiones y volveremos a bajar; éso es lo que haremos.

Todos¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Kumagami: Pero Noa, estás segura de que sabes lo que dices?

Noa: No voy a permitir que un maldito cocodrilo asqueroso se coma a Asuma, entendido?!!

Ohta suspiró.- Vaaaleeeeee...

Sinshi: Pero que tu también te has trastocado, Ohta?

Ohta: Pues claro que no! Es que se que aun que el capitán nos lo prohiva, Noa bajará; y no voy a dejarla vajar sola... eso es todo...

Shinshi: Cualquiera diria que te gusta... Dijo poniendole un cara algo escalofriante y desconfiada...- Te gusta verdad???

Ohta se sonrojó.- Pero que dices idiota! Le dió un golpe en la cabeza.- Tóma!

Hiromi: Eh, chicos! Parad de una vez.

Shinshi: Ay, ay, ay... Esta bien, yo también bajaré con vosotros... au, que daño...

Kumagami: Shinshi pero como puedes decir tal cosa?! No podemos bajar ahí de nuevo!

Hiromi: Ya, pero lo haremos.

Noa: Tu también vendras, Hiromi?

Hiromi: Claro, si baja 1 bajan todos... no?

Kumagami suspiró.- Diós mío... Esta bieeeeen... bajaremos de nuevo pero primero a la central.

A Noa se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en la cara.- De verdad?! Grácias!!!

Shinshi: Esto, una cosa, y el ladrón?

Hiromi: Creo que aprovechó la confusión para volver al terraplen.

Ohta: Vale, pues haremos esto: vamos a la central, buscamos a ese inútil de Shinohara y luego vamos detrás de ese maldito ladronzuelo, que os parece?

Kumagami: Que raro Ohta, de vez en cuando usas el cerebro.

Ohta se enfureció pero se aguantó al rábia.- C-claro q-que si...

Kumagami le sorrió. Bueno, pocos segundos después se dirigieron hacia las instalaciones de la SV.2. Una vez allí, "persuadieron" al capitán Gotoh y a los demás para que les dejaran bajar de nuevo, y funcionó. Fueron a la salida del terraplen por donde habían salido a la superficie. Monatron un montón de máquinas allí mismo para seguir los movimientos de Noa y los demás. Más o menos se acordaban del recorrido, así que mucha dificultad no había. Se armaron de armamento, corage y valor hasta los dientes, y volvieron a bajar hacia el profundo y oscuro laberinto de conductos que se entrecruzan, para rescatar a Asuma, acabar con ese cocodrilo y atrapar de una vez por todas al ladrón...

Shinshi le puso la mano en el hombro a Noa.- Noa, seguro que quieres hacerlo?

Noa: Sí... Vamos! Se conectó el transmisor y empezó a caminar hacia adentro del terraplen..

**Continuará...**


	3. Desenlace

_**Patlabor: The Mobile Police**_

**La cosa del laberinto subterraneo - part. 3**

Una vez dentro, encendieron las linternas y empezaron a buscar a Asuma. Pasaba el tiempo y no encontraban ni a Asuma, ni al ladrón y ni tan solo al cocodrilo. Ya había pasado cerca de 2 horas cunado...

Ohta: Oye, Izumi... esto... no deberíamos volver ya? Lo digo por que llevamos ya casi 2 horas aquí abajo y no se, a lo mejor no encontramos ni al ladrón ni a Asuma...

En ese momento, Noa paró en seco.- Que te pasa Ohta? No me dirás que estas cansado, verdad? Dijo en baja voz.- Por que si lo estas ya te puedes ir...

Ohta: Eh? Pero a que viene eso? Yo no he dicho que estubiera cansado! Solo digo que a lo mejor...

Noa: Pues entonces sigamos! Dijo cortando la frase a Ohta y empezando a caminar.

Shinshi: Este Ohta no aprenderá nunca...

Hiromi: En fin... que le vamos a hacer...

Kumagami: Venga, vamos. Contra antes inspeccionemos cada rincón de este sitio antes saldremos.

Dicho esto, todos reemprendieron la marcha. Pasaron 2 horas más y los 5 ya empezaban a cansarse de tanto olor a podrido y a humedad, a parte de que ya empezaban a estar cansados de tanto caminar por esas aguas asquerosas del alcantarillado. Y como siempre, Ohta es el más delicado...

Ohta: Izumi! Ya basta! Esto ya me está cansando todo esto! Y además, no emos encontrado ni al cocodrilo "por suerte", así que dejémoslo ya! Noa se paró al instante.

Shinshi: Ohta tiene razón. Llevamos aquí abajo 4 horas y pico y aún no hemos dado con Asuma ni con nada... Será mejor que abandonemos...

Kumagmi le puso la mano en el hombro a Noa.- Mira Noa, sé que esto es duro para ti, y para todos también, pero hay que pensar de que también existe la posibilidad de que Asuma...

Noa: Callate! No quiero escucharte! Dijo empezando a llorar.- Si estamos en este aprieto es por culpa vuestra y solo vuestra! Si me hubieseis dejado ir a ayudar a Asuma de buen principio nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Hiromi: Ya pero Noa...

Ohta: Y si hubiéses ido a ayudarle entonces te hubiése pillado a ti!

Shinshi: Noa, por favor, no nos queda alternativa...

Kumagami: No, vamos, deja...

Noa: Dejádme en paz! Dijo cortando de cuajo a Kumagami. Acto seguido, se quitó el transmisor y echó a correr.

Kumagami: Espera, Noa!

Ohta: Izumi pero que haces! Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Shinshi: Noa! Vuelve!

Hiromi: Noa!

Pero Noa ya casi ni se veía por el túnel. Todos echaron a correr detrás suyo pero la perdieron de vista. Ahora la cosa se había complicado aún más, por que estaban sin transmisor, perdidos casi al 100 y ahora, a parte de Asuma, también tenian que buscar a Noa... ¡Es que hay que ver!

Por otra parte, Noa ya había parado de correr y se paró a reflexionar un poco, pero, unos minutos despues de pararse, noto que algo se acercaba hacia ella así que se cogió la M-38, pero lo que no sabia era por donde vendría asi que...

Noa: Donde estas, donde estas... Dijo susurrando y con algo de miedo. Pero entonces, detras suyo, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella...- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Pero ese tal "alguien" resultó ser el desaparecido Asuma. Que susto se dió Noa, pobre chica. Del grito que dió todos los demás sabieron perfectamente donde se encontraba Noa así que empezaron a correr en la dirección donde se encontraba.

Asuma: No grites, que soy yo!

Noa: A-Asuma? Asuma!!! Estas vivo!!! Dijo mientras le dió un abrazo. Asuma se sonrojó un poquito. Los 2 se levantaron del suelo y suerte que no había agua en esa parte que sino hubiesen quedado de exposición. Poco después llegaron los demás...

Ohta: Je, lo sabia. Sabia que un inútil como tú no podia desaparecer tan facilmente. Ya dicen que mala hierva nunca muere. Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Asuma: Yo tambien me algro de verte, Ohta. Dijo sarcásticamete.

Shinshi: Y como pudiste escaparte del cocodrilo, Asuma?

Asuma: Pues, la verdad, no fue fácil. Bueno, lo que pasó fue que...

**Flasback**

Hiromi: No puedes Noa! O si no también te atrapará a ti! Dijo cogiendola.

Noa: No! Espera Hiromi! Tenemos que aydar a Asuma!

Hiromi: No puedes! Entonces aceleró el paso y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

Noa: No Hiromi! Sueltame! Asuma!

Asuma intentó incorporarse pero el cocodrilo llegó antes. Lo mordió por la pierna y se lo llevó para adentro.

Asuma: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Noa: NO! ASUMA! Gritó con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos. Todos se quedaron helados de pies a cabeza.

Unos 2 minutos después, dentro del terraplen...

Asuma: Suéltame, maldito bichejo! Que me sueltes! Le dió un golpe en todo el morro del animal consiguiendo soltarse por fin.- Bien! Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y

echo a correr; pero se equivocó de cruze y se perdió en el terraplen, completamente desarmado y sin provisiones de ningun tipo. "Es que mira que se tiene que ser torpe!"

Siguió corriendo hasta despistar al cocodrilo.

**Fin del flashback**

Asuma: Y no fue fácil despistar a ese maldito cocodrilo. Después seguí caminando hasta que encontré a Noa; bueno, y a vosotros.

Ohta: Bien pues ahora que te hemos encontrado solo falta encontrar al ladrón.

Kumagami: Espera, Ohta, no te apresures...

Ohta: Pero ese no era el plan?

Shinshi: Es que no vas a aprender nunca, Ohta?

Ohta: A que te refieres?! Dijo cogiendolo de mala manera.

Hiromi: Venga parad ya...

Pero en ese momento apareció el ladrón.

Shinshi: Eh mirad! Es el ladrón! A por él!

Ohta: Que bien que nos hayas facilitado el trabajo de búsqueda, amigo! Dijo mientras lo perseguía.- Ahora te vas a enterar...

Asuma y Noa iban los últimos en la persecución.- Agh!

Noa se paro y se dió la vuelta: Que ocurre, Asuma?

Asuma: No, no es nada, tranuqila...gsht... Dijo agachandose y apretandose la pierna derecha.

Noa se acercó a él y también se agachó.- No te creo. Que te ocurre en la pierna?

Asuma: Nada, es solo que tube un pequeño contratiempo por el camino...

Noa: Haber, dejamela ver. Dijo mientras le subia el pantalón a Asuma.- Diós pero si estas sangrando! Pero como has podido llegar tan lejos con esta herida en la pierna?!

Asuma: Pues hasta yo no me lo creo. Supongo que me habré acostumbrado al dolor, aunque ahora que estoy en frío, me duele más...

Noa: Es lógico. Bueno, y ahora que hacemos por que hemos perdido a los demás...

A Asuma se le cambió la cara de golpe.- Pues no creo que ese sea nuestro mayor problema...

Noa: Pero que te pasa? Un momento... Entonces Noa se dió cuenta de por que Asuma estaba con esa cara.- Lo tengo detrás verdad? Asuma asintió con la cabeza.-Genial. Y ahora que? Dijo susurrando...

Asuma: Pues no te muevas.

Noa: Que chiste...

Asuma: Hazlo...

Noa: Lo estoy haciendo...

El cocodrilo se les quedó mirando con algo de duda por que, para él, era muy extraño encontrarse con getne en su "hogar", no? Paso por el lado de Noa, mirándola fíjamente. Noa se estremeció pero aguanto y se quedó quieta completamente. El cocodrilo se puso al lado de Asuma, el cual tragó saliva algo tembloroso. El cocodrilo se acercó un poco más a él pero luego decidió irse. En cuanto se fue, Asuma y Noa se desaogaron dando un gran suspiro...

Noa: Diós... Creía que no saldríamos de esta...

Asuma: Pues ya somos 2... bueno... ahora lo que tendríamos que hacer sería ir a buscar a los otros, no?

Noa: Sí, vamos.

Del susto, a Asuma ya no le dolia la pierna. Los 2 se levantaron del suelo y fueron a buscar a los demás. Mientras, los demás habían conseguido atrapar al ladrón.

Ohta: Ya te tengo maldito bastardo!

Kumagami: Eh, tranquilo Ohta.

Ohta: Pero ya le tengo...

Kumagami: Sí, eso ya lo veo para tampoco es cuestion de que te lo cargues al segundo, entiendes?

Ohta: Ya lo se eso! Pero le podemos preguntar, no?

Shinshi: Esto, oiga, usted me entiende, entiende nuestro idioma?

Ladrón: Dejádme en paz e iros de mi terreno de inmediato hijos del demonio!

Shinshi: Hijos del demonio?

Ohta: Parece que a este le falta un tornillo.

Hiromi: No sería de extrañar, viviendo aquí abajo...

Kumagami: Basta! Oiga, nosotros no somo hijos del demonio ni queremos hacerle daño, solo queremos saber por que nos roba.

Ladrón: Yo no robo. Solo me mantengo como puedo. El mundo exterior no me ha apreciado y yo he echo lo mismo con él.

Kumagami se quedó algo parada.- Bueno... esto, y como se llama?

Ohta: Cree que nos lo dirá?

Ladrón: Me llamo Fumihiro Tadayama y hace muchos año que vivo aquí abajo...

A Ohta se le cayó una gota.- Pues vaya con el viejo...

Shinshi: Esto, y el cocodrilo ese que ronda por aquí? Seguro que viviendo tantos años aquí abajo lo habrá visto alguna vez, no?

Tadayama: A sí, es Rocko. Es un buen amigo, pero tiene muy mal genio. En cuanto alguien lo hace enfadar lo persigue hasta pillarlo, pero no lo mata. Supongo que será una advertencia... En ese momento aparecieron Noa y Asuma.

Hiromi: Noa! Asuma! Estais bien!

Asuma: Sí, pero por poco...

Shinshi: Por que?

Noa: Nos hemos encontrado con cierto cocodrilo... y que miedo!

Asuma: Veo que ya habeis pillado al ladrón.

Shinshi: Sí y se llama Fumihiro Tadayama. Dice que vive aquí ya hace unos cuantos años y que el cocodrilo se llama Rocko, ya ves...

A Noa se le cayó una gota.- En fin...

Hiromi: Bueno ahora lo que tendríamos que hacer sería ir a la salida, no?

Shinshi: Sí porque técnicamente ya hemos cumplido todos los objetivos.

Kumagami: Bien, pues retirada.

Asuma: Vale, pero por donde?

A Kumagami se le cayó una gota: Esto, pues...

Ohta: Lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguir los pasos que hemos echo durante toda la expedición y ya esta!

Asuma: Hemos dado mil vueltas por todo el alcantarillado, animal! De verdad crees que nos acordaremos de todo el recorrido?!

Noa: Un momoento, Tadayama se sabe el alcantarillado de arriba a abajo, no?

Shinsih: Claro solo tenemos que decirle que nos guíe y ya esta!

Ohta: Pues venga, viejo! Dinos ahora mismo donde leches esta la salida! Dijo mientras lo cogió por la camisa que llevaba.- Si no nos lo dices...

Asuma le dió un golpe cortandole la frase: Animal!

Ohta: Oye que te estás pasando!

Asuma: No me ralles...

Ohta se enfureció aun mucho, mucho, mcuho, mcuho más de lo que ya estaba.

Tadayama: Deacuerdo, hos guiaré hacia la salida con una condición: Que no volvais nunca más aquí.

Asuma: Deacuerdo.

Los 7 se pusieron en marcha siguiendo, pero también vigilando, a Tadayama. Llevaban ya 20 minutos andando en cuanto vieron algo de luz exterior. En cuanto vieron la salida todos arrancaron a correr menos Noa y Asuma.

Asuma le dió la mano a Tadayama.- Grácias por todo, pero prometame una cosa; que no volverá a robar y si necesita algo lo comprará o nos lo pedirá. Tadayama asintió con la cabeza. Asuma le sonrrió.

Noa: Vamos Asuma! Tengo ganas de salir de aquí! Dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

Asuma: Voy! Dijo mientras tambíen corría

Los 2 empezaron a correr hacia la salida para reunirse con los otros que, oviamente, ya habían salido. Se oían los gritos de alegría de los mecánicos, incluso se oyó al Jefe Sakaki reir un poco, pero justo en la salida, todo empezó a temblar y a caer trozitos del techo del terraplen. Noa y Asuma se pararon en seco.

Noa: Que pasa?! Que ocurre!

Asuma: Esto se derrumba! Hay que salir de aquí!

Kumagami: Vamos salid de ahí!

Ohta: Rápido tortugas, que no hay tiempo!

C.Gotoh: Izumi, Shinohara, salid inmediatamente de allí!

Noa: Pero que pasa con Tadayama?!

Asuma: Él se queda aquí, no te preocupes! Corre y no te detengas!

Noa empezó a correr de nuevo, esquivando los trozos de techo que iban cayendo; pero los trozos eran más grandes a medida que iban cayendo y costaba más esquivarlos. A pesar de todo, consiguió llegar a la salida con Asuma, que estaba cerca de ella pero más atrás. Pero entonces, un enorme trozo de hormigón y tierra se desprendió, tapando así la entrada al terraplen y levantando una gran cantidad de humo y arena, que por culpa del cual, no se veía nada en absoluto. Noa consiguió salir por los pelos pero, no se sabía si Asuma había conseguido salir o no, por que iba algo más atrasado que ella. El humo era muy espeso, y no se veía nada. Todos los mecánicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluidos la capitana Nagumo, el capitán Gotoh y el Jefe Sakaki. Noa se levantó algo dolorida por que tuvo que saltar en plancha. En cuanto se levantó, lo primero que izo fue mirar atrás pero, con todo el humo que había apenas veía algo. Todos fueron corriendo junto a Noa, la cual estaba de piedra, apenas parpadeaba...

Kumagami: Noa...

Shinshi: No puede ser que... no...

Ohta: ...

Noa: _A-A-Asuma... _Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras andaba muy lentamente, tambaleandose de un lado para al otro.- _Asuma... no puesdes... no... no es cierto... esto es, es una pesadila... no puede ser... _A Noa ya le saltaban las lágrimas...

Kumagami se acercó a ella poniendole la mano en el hombro.- Noa... -En ese momento, Noa se giró de golpe hacia Kumagami, apoyandose en su pecho, llorando. Kumagami la abrazó.- Noa, tranquila, vamos, tranquilizate...

Pero entonces el humo empezó a dispersarse y se vió algo entre humo y ruinas... era, como una silueta en mitad del humo. Noa se giró y se acercó un poco. El humo se dispersaba cada vez más y más, así que se pudo ver esa misteriosa silueta...

Hiromi: Es...

Shinshi: Asuma...

A Noa se le pusieron los ojos como dos naranjas.

Asuma: Estoy... vivo... o eso creo... -A Noa se le cambió la cara completamente.- Asuma...

Asuma: Noa... conseguiste salir a tiempo...

Noa empezó a correr hacia él.- ASUMA! -Él también izo lo mismo.

Se dieron un gran abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban. Noa empezó a llorar de alegría.- Que suerte que estes vivo... -Le dijo mientras se abrazaban.

Asuma: Y yo me alegro de que salieras a tiempo de allí y que no te haya pasado nada...

Noa: Asuma... Dijo mientras lo abrazaba aun más fuerte. Asuma izo lo mismo.- _Noa... te quiero... _Le dijo susurrando.

Noa: _Yo también te quiero... Asuma... _

Los demás se quedaron mirando y algunos mecánicos celebrando.

C.Gotoh: Bueno, parece que después de todo, las cosas han acabado bien, no te parece?

C.Nagumo: Bien? Te recuerdo que al principio tu sección estubo perdida durante 3 horas y casi se les come un cocodrilo; luego salieron a la superfície sin un miembro del equipo y nos hacen transladarnos hasta aquí, vuelven a bajar y durante 4 horas y media estan diambulando por el alcantarillado y para colmo dejan al ladrón suelto de nuevo. A esto le llamas acabar bien?

C.Gotoh: Bueno mirado así no pero, al final hemos encontrado a Asuma y nadie ha salido herido a parte de alguna herida leve, no?

La capitana Nagumo sonrrió un poco.- Bueno... supongo que, tienes razón...

_**Fin**_


End file.
